


OneShot-Pentagon&Straykids

by Mahiceit



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Pentagon - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, kpop
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahiceit/pseuds/Mahiceit
Summary: Wooseok de Pentagon y Changbin de Straykids en SMTM, donde Changbin le recuerda mucho a Hui, Wooseok no pudo evitarlo y decide probar su suerte.Es un crossover, Hui y Changbin no son primos, pero se parecen mucho facialmente.
Relationships: Crossover - Relationship, Jung Wooseok|Seo Changbin, Wooseok/Changbing
Kudos: 1





	OneShot-Pentagon&Straykids

Ambos idols decidieron participar en SMM9, emocionados por la noticia ambos raperos esperaban en la sala de espera después de haber obtenido el collar que demostraba que habían entrado a participar. 

Wooseok no podía quitarle los ojos a Changbin, el solo verlo le recordaba a su líder Hui, excepto que en altura no podía dejar de compararlo con Jinho, lo extrañaba, extrañaba abrazar a su hyung, por inercia se acerco detrás del menor y lo abrazo completamente. 

Changbin por otro lado se sentía un poco intimidado, normalmente la calma venía cuando se encontraba con su grupo, pero este reto personal lo motivaba más, otra cosa era que sentía que tenía que ser el mejor ya que había otro idol, -su altura es impresionantemente alto, su voz es muy gruesa- los pensamientos de Changbin lo hacían arrinconarse en la sala de espera, absorto completamente en sus pensamientos. 

Poco sabría él, de lo que pasaría

Unos brazos delgados lo estaban cubriendo, sorprendido Changbin vería como Wooseok tenía su cabeza recargada en el hombre de el, "hey, que estás haciendo?" su voz se encontraba en pánico, "solo me recuerdas a 2 personas que amo y extraño mucho, déjame tocarte" Wooseok le miraba atentamente, su respiración algo errática pero el de menor estatura no quiso mostrar pánico ante la situación "si ya terminaste de intimidarme, suéltame" Changbin estaba debatiendose en como sentirse, la sensación de sentirse aprisionado, aquellos brazos manteniéndolo en su lugar, por su mente no dejaba de pasar la idea de ser manejado como un juguete por un hombre.

Por otro lado Wooseok sentía hervir su sangre, la arrogancia del más chico no le molestaba en lo absoluto, definitivamente en estatura le recordaba a Jinho-hyung, junto con su arrogancia y a Hui-hyung por el parecido facial que tenía, claro que la complexión de su líder era más delgada y menos trabajada como el cuerpo de Changbin.

"ahh, ¡qué hac...es!, y si alguien viene!?" El cuerpo de Binnie estaba siendo acorralado contra la pared mientras el cuerpo de Wooseok se repegaba completamente al de el, manos recorrían su torso "shhh, Binnie ia, no debes de preocuparte, no vendrá nadie, además la puerta tiene seguro, relájate, prometo que no te arrepentirás" la voz rasposa de Wooseok salía a relucir, haciendo estremecer al otro "sueltameee" la desesperación del menor era mucha, su estomago le estaba haciendo una mala jugada, el sentimiento de tener mariposas en el estómago lo tenía debatiendo en sí dejar a su hyung continuar, añadiendo la fuerza que aplicaba el otro sobre el lo mantenía al borde de sus sentidos, le encantaba que lo trataran con rudeza... pero debía mantener la compostura ¿no?

El cuerpo de Binnie lo estaba traicionando, sentía como su miembro se ponía duro dentro de su pantalón, Wooseok por otro lado estaba complacido de haber logrado esa hazaña, sabía que su cometido estaba siendo logrado, y ahora comenzaba la diversión; "veo que te gusta esto, ahora quiero que seas una buena zorra y abras las piernas", el más alto separaba las piernas de Binnie con la suya mientras que con una mano colocada en la cintura y con la otra jalaba de su cabello "entendiste?, voy a usarte como mi baño personal, ahora quítate los pantalones", Binnie se sentía humillado, le gustaba sentirse pequeño, con lágrimas en sus ojos bajo sus pantalones como pudo, ya que el agarre del más alto le dolía, pero no era algo de que quejarse, Wooseok por su parte movió la mano de la cintura a la boca del otro, introduciendo bruscamente sus dedos delgados dentro del otro, "¡eres toda una zorra! mira como estas dejando tan viscosos mis dedos! ¡woooaaa!", dejando libre el cuero cabelludo de Binnie, desabrocho hábilmente su pantalón, dejando visiblemente un miembro completamente erecto, largo y grueso. 

La sensación de tener el miembro del mayor frotándose era demasiado, los gemidos no paraban de salir "me encanta como suenas, pareces un lindo gatito en celo que quiere ser follado con rudeza", el más alto no dejaba de mover sus caderas para seguir forzando el roce entre ambos "si quieres que te coja, abre tu lindas nalgas para mi" susurrando en el oído provocando un estremecimiento en Binnie "..uhm.. maldi..ción...siiii" su cuerpo casi recargado en la pared, sus manos separando sus nalgas, la mano de Wooseok previamente lubricada estaba acariciando su ano, suavemente, tentándolo, haciendo que Binnie continuará gimiendo "Hyunggg...no seas asíii", desesperado por querer ser tomado en ese momento, abría más las piernas exhibiendose descaradamente "No pensé que fueras tan apresurado, pero si eso te gusta gatito, entonces.." 

El cuerpo de Binnie se arqueaba rapidamente, la intromisión de 3 dedos de un solo golpe había provocado escalofríos en toda su espina dorsal, el sentimiento de sentirse lleno tan de repente hacía que la punta de su miembro estuviera escurriendo presemen, "muy bien, me alegra como tu culo toma mis dedos tan facilmente, ¿acaso te estuviste tocando antes de venir al programa?" seguía observando como el menor trataba de esconder su rostro "...es..taba...nervioso" Wooseok por su parte sonrió pícaramente y sacó de golpe sus dedos "bueno... entonces no necesitaremos que te prepare, al fin de cuentas ya veo que puedes tomar mi verga muy bien" sin tener un momento para reaccionar Binnie sentía como el miembro de Wooseok se abría paso en su ano, le dolía pero aún era tolerable "ahgg...ma.l..dicioooon, siiii, uhmmm" las manos del menor continuaban aferrandose a sus nalgas, su cara y torso completamente pegado contra la pared; una vez que el miembro de Wooseok se encontraba dentro de Binnie se mantuvo quieto por unos segundos, podía sentir como el menor seguía apretándolo "gatito relájate" le regalaba besos en la nuca y hombros mientras que con sus manos acariciaba sus pezones, los suspiros y gemidos eran una melodía que el mas alto estaba disfrutando, al sentir como el otro comenzaba a mover sus caderas para tener un poco más de fricción, decidió que era momento.

El movimiento de caderas era lento, Wooseok quería doblegarlo, no romperlo por lo que sacaba su miembro casi completo para volverlo a insertar hasta lo más profundo de Binnie "..aaah... que bien puedes tomar mi verga, ¿te gusta?" las embestidas eran duras pero lentas, el menor podía sentir por completo la longuitud del miembro penetrandolo y tocando cada vez su próstata "...más hyung", Wooseok no se hizo del rogar, colocó ambas manos a los costados de la cadera de Changbin y prosiguió con un movimiento de caderas rápido, las estocadas eran deliciosas, la prostata de Binnie estaba siendo asaltada completamente sin dejarlo respirar, sus ojos se ponían en blanco por el éxtasis, los gemidos eran cada vez más agudos, palabras incoherentes salían de la boca del menor por lo que Wooseok continuaba dando estocadas "agh me encanta como aprietas mi verga, tan necesitado... me encanta" lamía la nuca del otro sin dejar de penetrarlo, por otro lado el menor continuaba en completa lujuria "mmm... me.. me vengo", un sonido gutural salió de los labios de Changbin mientras que el otro decidido a terminar dentro de él, sacó su miembro volteó a Changbin colocando su espalda contra la pared y lo alzó como sino pesara nada, montandolo de nuevo sobre su miembro completamente erecto, "ohhhh...demoniossss uhmme" Binnie aferrandose al cuello del más alto mordía sus labios fuertemente, la sensación de sentirse lleno de nuevo le encantaba y en esa posición podía sentirse completamente en extasiado; "uhmmm" Wooseok por otro lado se había mantenido callado, continuando con movimientos erráticos, moviendo las caderas de Binnie a su propio placer lo estaba volviendo loco, no podía imaginarse como sería tener sexo con Hui y Jinho Hyung, poderlos mover a placer, manejarlos tan facilmente como a Changbin, finalmente alcanzó el orgasmo mientras besaba al menor.

"¿No vas a limpiarte?", preguntó Wooseok, "no, me gusta mantenerlo adentro, llegando al departamento lo haré" se río wooseok ante semejante declaración de Binnie, "Me parece bien, espero que nos veamos luego", colocó su mano en la cabeza del más chico despeinando su cabello "uhmm... yo creo que si, Hui-ssi es mi primo", la cara de Wooseok comenzó a tornarse roja, no podía con la información que el otro le estaba diciendo, deseaba a su hyung pero, haberse metido con alguien tan cercano "ah...con razón me recordabas a hyung" sin más ambos estaban decididos a tomar sus respectivas vans y para sorpresa de ambos, los lideres de respectivos grupos los estaban esperando con una gran sonrisa, Wooseok por su parte se encontraba completamente avergonzado, lo que Hui percato enseguida, pero lo dejó pasar ya que recibió un abrazo de Changbin "¡hey! mucho tiempo sin vernos, ¿cómo te fue con la prueba?" Hui sonriente, dejando a un Bangchan completamente curioso "Bien, pase y Wooseok cuidó muy bien de mi", "nuestro penjebel es muy dulce, podrá verse muy serio, pero es una dulce persona, muy atento, gracias Wooseokie" el susodicho no tenía cara para voltear a verle a los ojos, pero no podía evitar sentirse muy feliz por lo que decía Hui, quien volteo a mirar al líder de StrayKids "un gusto, soy Hui primo de Binnie" a lo que Bangchan sonrió y abrazo a Binnie y a Hui "un placer", ambos grupos se retiraron a sus respectivos carros y se retiraron. 

"Me alegra que te haya ido bien Binnie" dijo Channie, "si, hyung, mejor de lo que esperé".


End file.
